No Engine is an Island
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: While many years have passed and he has been proven innocent, poor Luke still suffers dreadfully from Post-traumatic stress disorder after he caused Victor to fall into the sea. This reaches a peak, and The Thin Controller and other engines think it's time Luke received the help he deserved. And there is only one engine who help Luke.


Luke is a small green engine who works at the Blue Mountain Quarry with all the Skarloey Engines. He is a kind, timid little engine who likes to be really useful, but he still carries a few burdens.

Many years ago when he was being transported to Sodor for new work, Victor was also going with him. The weather was rough and Victor wasn't secure on the ship. When they reached Sodor, Luke eagerly requested to be unloaded first, but in the hasty unloading, he accidentally bumped into Victor, making him fall into the sea. Of course, Victor was rescued and given a new coat of paint, but Luke felt guilty of doing something that terrible. He even feared being sent away from Sodor forever until Thomas met him, found out what really happened and set everything clear.

But that still didn't cure Luke of his burden of trauma and guilt. In spite of the fact that he was truly innocent, the fear and worry he felt when Victor fell into the sea always clamped onto him like a permanent scar that would never fully heal. Every now and then, he would still suffer nightmares of the same accident happening again, and on rare occasions, he'd even suffer panic attacks beyond fear he usually felt.

One day, Luke's fears were clinging onto him after a terrible nightmare of Victor falling off the ship and even sinking. He and Skarloey were shunting trucks together, but Luke couldn't concentrate on his work too well.

"Come on, Luke," said Skarloey. "Keep shunting."

"Oh, sorry, Skarloey," Luke shook. "I just keep thinking about what happened between me and Victor…"

"After all this time?" asked Skarloey.

"I know it's been a long time," said Luke. "But it still affects me quite strongly."

"Try to forget about it, little lad," said Skarloey. Luke at least managed to shunt the trucks he had to, but his fearful behaviour had pulled him behind schedule.

"This won't do well, Luke," said Skarloey. "Now fetch your load of stone from Merrick."

Skarloey watched as Luke made his way along the track leading to Blondin' Bridge. Luke was still feeling uneasy and distracted himself as he approached Merrick. Merrick waited for Luke to stop and take the loads of stone…but Luke was lost in thought and kept moving past Merrick. Merrick carefully turned to follow Luke…only for his load to slightly bump Luke's cab.

"Oh! Victor! NO!" Luke whistled with alarm. The bump he felt made him remember when Victor was bumped into the sea. Luke suddenly felt even more frightened and he rushed across the bridge as fast as he could, still panicking, while Merrick swung to the left, trying to follow Luke's direction further, but his heavy load flew loose from his hook and crashed on the bridge, sending some of it cracking away.

Luke managed to reach the other side just in time, but as he heard the loud crash behind him, he shot away even faster. The Thin Controller came rushing over when he heard the crash.

"What the blazes happened here?!" he exclaimed.

"It was Luke, sir," said Merrick. "He started to panic about Victor again."

"Oh dear," said the Thin Controller. He ordered Rheneas to go find Luke and bring him back down at once. Luke had gone down the line away from the bridge, but it wasn't long before Rheneas found him.

"Come down, Luke," he said. "The Thin Controller wants to see you right away."

"Oh, n-no…" gasped Luke, fearing the worst after unintentionally causing moderate damage to the bridge. He followed Rheneas back down to where the Thin Controller and Skarloey were waiting. Luke didn't dare speak as the Thin Controller began.

"Luke," said the Thin Controller. "I've noticed you're quite distracted with your emotional panics. I understand you didn't mean for this to happen, but nevertheless, you have caused confusion and delay. Your rushing and panicking has caused the bridge to be damaged yet again, and you fell behind schedule while shunting with Skarloey."

"I'm sorry, sir," said Luke. "I can't easily help my fears about what happened back then."

"I could see some of your fears before, and it did affect your work only slightly…but after what happened just now, I don't think it's necessary for you to work in this state," said the Thin Controller. "I think you should stay in your shed and rest. Maybe some leeway of work will help you calm down."

"Y-yes, sir…" shuddered Luke. "I-I'm sorry I let my fears get the better of me…"

"I understand, Luke," said the Thin Controller. "To your shed now." Luke shakily went away and to his shed. He backed himself in and the doors shut. He was now kept in the dark on his own. Although he wouldn't be causing trouble with any work, he was still in his own panic mode and his heart began beating even faster in himself.

"Victor…Victor, I'm sorry!" gasped Luke.

Outside the sheds, Skarloey could hear Luke panting with fright and turned to the Thin Controller. "Sir, this won't help Luke," he implored. "If anything, just idling alone will only make him worse."

"Yes sir…no engine is an island," said Rheneas. "He needs help right now. Being alone will most likely scare him further. What if he suffers another panic attack?"

"Yes," added Skarloey. "I don't want him to be constantly feeling frightened and unsafe."

"He'll need someone to guide him through this," said Rheneas. "As we are too busy to visit him much, there's only one other who can help him…you know of whom I speak."

"Hmm…yes," said the Thin Controller thoughtfully. "Millie. She'd be a prime choice in helping him. Perhaps she can put him at ease. I'll telephone Sir Robert and ask him of this matter…"

Sometime later, in his office at the castle, Sir Robert's phone began to ring when he answered it. "Hello? Sir Robert speaking."

"Sir Robert? It's Mr. Percival," said the Thin Controller. "I just wanted to inform you that Skarloey and I will be visiting Ulfstead Castle. There's something we have to discuss with you about Luke. He's been suffering panic attacks after his experience with Victor."

"Very well," said Sir Robert. "I'll be ready to see you."

"Thank you, sir," said the Thin Controller, as he hung up the phone. "Skarloey, come on." Skarloey then went on his way to Ulfstead Castle with the Thin Controller in his cab.

Later while Skarloey went on his way, Luke was still idling with shame and fright in his shed. There was no one to talk to and he felt like he was hiding in guilt all over again back when he met Thomas for the first time.

"Thomas…Thomas, please!" Luke hyperventilated to himself. As an image of Victor in the sea flashed through Luke's mind, he began to cry frightfully to himself. "Thomas…" But then something else came to him. "…Millie!"

At Ulfstead Castle, the Earl was waiting for his company to arrive…but Millie was in deep thought by herself.

"Hear me…Millie!" gasped the frightened green engine in his shed.

"Luke…" Millie whispered to herself. But her eyes opened when she heard Skarloey's whistle. He stopped at the platform where Sir Robert was waiting. The Thin Controller stepped out of Skarloey and shook Sir Robert's hand.

"I was expecting you, Mr. Percival," said Sir Robert.

"Thank you. Now I'll explain everything that's going on," said the Thin Controller. "As you know, Luke still feels frightened about what happened between him and Victor upon their arrival here. He still suffers nightmares from time to time, and just today, he had a panic attack so severe, it caused a setback of progress at the quarry."

Skarloey explained what happened, and Sir Robert and Millie listened to everything. Millie could almost feel the fear Luke felt right now.

"That's terrible, Skarloey!" she gasped. "My poor engine must be so scared being left alone right now!"

She then turned to the Earl. "Sir…Please let me go to the quarry to see Luke," she pleaded. "He can't make it through the night without me this time! He needs me!"

"Of course I'll let you go to him, Millie," said Sir Robert. "I've got to."

"Follow me, Millie," said Skarloey. "I'll take you to Luke. He's in his shed at the Blue Mountain Quarry."

"Oh, Merci, Skarloey! And Merci, Sir Robert! Merci beaucoup!" whispered Millie. She followed Skarloey along the line, all the way back to the Blue Mountain Quarry and to Luke's shed.

"Thank you for coming with us, Millie," said Skarloey. "I know Luke will be very happy to see you. He's in that shed there…"

"Luke? Luke!" called Millie. Luke opened his eyes as he heard the love of his life. The shed doors slowly opened…and there was Millie, looking concerned for her love.

"Bonjour, Luke…I hear you've been quite scared," she said.

"Oh…Millie!" gasped Luke. "Thank the Railway you're here!"

"I heard you're feeling scared about what you've been through…and I've come to ease your predicament…what's the matter Luke?" asked Millie.

"Oh, Millie…" whimpered Luke. "I know I'm clear of what happened with Victor all those years ago…but…but I still have times when I relive the same guilt! I was so scared I'd be deemed guilty of the action and be punished in the most terrible way! And I caused a terrible mess after I panicked too much! I'm scared, Millie! I'm truly scared!"

"Shh…" whispered Millie as she touched her cheeks to his. "It wasn't your fault, Luke. You were just unloaded too quickly and Victor wasn't secure."

"It's a scar of mine, Millie," shuddered Luke. "One that still hasn't healed! I…I'm afraid, Millie…"

Luke was still shaking slightly from his panic attacks. Millie then decided to give him what he needed. She buffered to him and softly started kissing his cute little cheeks. As soon as she started, Luke gasped quietly, then smiled. He loved how soft and gentle her lips were whenever she kissed him. He responded by kissing her cheeks, making her giggle happily.

"M-Millie…" he whispered. "I love you so much…"

"I know, Luke…" smiled Millie. "Just relax and enjoy our time together…" Millie reached her lips out and kissed Luke's lips. Luke closed his eyes and relaxed. Millie was holding this kiss longer than he expected, but he didn't try to pull away. It was exactly what he needed right now. In that moment, he forgot everything that happened that day.

But then suddenly, Luke felt something he only felt once before two Christmases ago. He felt Millie gently open her mouth…then he felt something gently sliding along his tongue. It felt very warm, soft and a little tickly. He opened his eyes and saw that Millie really had opened her mouth. She was French-kissing him very gently and beautifully, seeing if it would help him even more. This time, he didn't pull away. Instead he relaxed and enjoyed this brand-new feeling. He remembered not expecting this when he visited Millie as a late Christmas gift, but now, he fully accepted it until their lips released each other.

"Luke…are you alright?" asked Millie. "Are you comfortable with what I just did?"

"…Yes, Millie," smiled Luke. "I wasn't expecting that…but I think it's what I needed. I think I'm ready to move up with my passion…but are you comfortable?"

"If it means keeping you comfortable, Luke…I'll very happily be more passionate if you like," whispered Millie. Then she kissed his lips again, gently rubbing her tongue on his. Luke moaned peacefully and carefully rubbed his tongue on Millie's. It felt so warm, gentle and peaceful to both engines. It was brand-new and very loving. It was even better than either of them imagined it would be. Millie kept kissing Luke's lips and softly touching his tongue with hers while he repeated the gesture carefully and gently.

"I never knew love could be this happy and passionate…" whispered Luke.

"Me neither, Luke," whispered Millie. "Je t'aime…I love you."

"Je t'aime aussi, Millie…I love you too," smiled Luke.

"So you did it," giggled Millie.

"Just for you, my lovely bluebell…" smiled Luke as he kissed her little nose. Luke and Millie continued to softly kiss to the cheeks, noses, lips and using their tongues for about another hour. Luke felt calmer and calmer feeling Millie's love and affection warming him through and through. At last, they both became sleepy.

"Sweet dreams, Luke…my little tree."

"Little tree…" began Luke. "Is…is that your pet-name for me, my lovely bluebell?"

"Yes, Luke," said Millie. "You're young, and you're cute…just like a young tree ready to plant…and you're very peaceful like the forest. Do you like it?"

Luke thought for a moment. "I think it's perfect, Millie. Thank you," he smiled. "And sweet dreams."

They held one more kiss then fell asleep with their faces softly touching each other.

The next morning, Millie woke up first and could see a smile on Luke's face as he remained asleep for a little while longer. Millie eventually buffered up and kissed him awake on his lips.

"Good morning, my lovely bluebell," he smiled.

"Good morning, my little tree," smiled Millie.

"Thank you, for everything you did last night, Millie," said Luke.

"No problem, Luke," chuckled Millie. Suddenly, Skarloey came by with some unexpected news.

"Millie, Sir Robert called this morning…and he wants you to stay for some of today to help clear the mess at the bridge. We got a head start, but we could use some help."

"Really?" asked Millie.

"Yes," said Skarloey. "Until just past noon." And he set off to help clear the mess with the other engines.

"Well, Luke," said Millie. "Will this help you?"

"Oh, Millie," said Luke. "With you here, even for just part of today, that will certainly help me to work again."

"What are we waiting for?" she giggled. "Come with me, Luke." And she kissed his cheek just to be sure he was up for it.

"Right away, Millie," Luke smiled as he kissed her cheek too. With that, the two engines set off to help clear the mess with Skarloey. Luke had gone through another fearful phase, but with Millie to help him, he'd be fit to work again soon enough.

* * *

So, yeah, the point I was trying to prove with one was that something like PTSD (Post-traumatic stress disorder) is something that can never be fully cured, it can never really leave you no matter how many years pass by and you'll still suffer from the experience. That's the harsh reality of it. Even so, Luke was the perfect candidate for this topic, and it gave a good reason to have another Luke and Millie story after so long. I'm proud of this one, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave your reviews and tell us what you thought of it.


End file.
